


Her last first kiss

by nicole_kaiwo



Series: The tale of two stars. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blackinnon Week 2021, F/M, First Kiss, Last Kiss, Marlene's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_kaiwo/pseuds/nicole_kaiwo
Summary: Blackinnon Week 2021 - A Week of LastsSo, here is the first one-shot for the Blackinnon Week 2021! It's a short summary of how they got together and a description of their first kiss (which also happened to be their last first kiss ever). Marlene's POV.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: The tale of two stars. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198337
Kudos: 3





	Her last first kiss

Marlene always liked to think of herself as a rational woman. She loved facts, data and concretes. And based on them, she knew what decisions she should make.

But she was also a big hypocrite. So the final say always belonged to her heart.

Marlene had a romantic soul, and she couldn't help it. She dreamed of love. She wanted someone to love her, and she wanted to love someone. And damn it, but she dreamed about a romance just like in the books she read so often.

Her mind told her that she should fall in love with someone nice who would respect her and who was always kind. A friend. Someone who had his own life in order and was rather trouble-free. Certainly not in a skirt chaser. But someone she could trust unconditionally and who she wouldn't have to be jealous of.

But she had fallen in love with Sirius Black.

Only her stupid heart could be to blame for that. Her mind didn't even notice when it happened until suddenly it was too late.

At the very beginning, when they met, Marlene thought it was impossible for them to ever get along. Sirius was the kind of person she tried to avoid: pureblood, arrogant, overconfident and a womaniser. If it hadn't been for their mutual friends, they probably would never have voluntarily spent time together.

And then they both joined the Order, and by accident (or rather terrible luck as Marlene thought at the time), she started renting a room in his house.

The beginnings had been difficult. To be precise, very difficult. He pretended not to remember her name and often had outbursts of anger. She tried to pretend that she was not terrified by the whole situation as much as by the war going on around them.

Eventually, bit by bit, Marlene began to discover the true face of Sirius Black.

He was a pureblood, but he absolutely did not share the views of his family. Sirius didn't talk much about his childhood, but Marlene was able to piece together the clues and had some idea of what it was like.

He was arrogant and overconfident. And he was absolutely terrified of it. On one hand, this behaviour served him as an armour so that no one would see through him. But on the other hand, he feared that it made him the same as his family.

He was a womaniser. Sometimes she even happened to have breakfast with some girl he brought with him for the night. So when Sirius told her that he loved her, Marlene obviously didn't believe it. Especially since this declaration was made without any warnings. It took her the longest time to understand this side of Sirius. But in the end, she understood.

At first, she assumed - hypothetically, of course - that he really was in love with her. And as she began to think about this hypothesis, it occurred to her that, after all, Sirius had no idea what love was! The people who were supposed to love him and teach him how to love others only hurt him and then stated that he was ungrateful.

So, since Sirius didn't know what love was, these feelings (which hypothetically occurred) must have terrified him. Love overwhelmed him, and he had no idea what to do with it. And because Sirius was Sirius, so he chose the path of complete destruction.

He chose it quite often.

Sirius was the complete opposite of who Marlene should fall in love with. And yet, she fell head over heels in love with him.

Why? She couldn't quite grasp it herself. After all, she hadn't had much experience with love either. And with actual romantic love, she had basically no experience at all. Even her first kiss had belonged to Sirius.

Only a few seconds before it happened, Marlene wasn't sure of her feelings in the slightest. She had no idea what she actually felt for Sirius. She was so nervous like she had never been before. Marlene tried to put her thoughts together somehow, to follow her reason. But while looking into his grey eyes, which she had never seen so close before, she was unable to put together even one coherent thought. Their faces were so close that she could feel the warm air he exhaled on her cheeks.

It was her first kiss, but her lips knew perfectly well what to do. Marlene remembers well that she thought then that a human being is probably already born with the knowledge of how to kiss others. And that kissing is, therefore, in some way, essential to life.

She from then on definitely could not imagine her life without kissing Sirius.

This feeling of happiness and this ever-growing need to be closer and closer to him, even though their lips were already directly adjacent to each other. Oh! And then, there was a nagging squeeze in the pit of her belly.

This wasn't a gentle kiss. And it wasn't just their lips that were moving. Marlene's hands rode the back and neck of Sirius completely instinctively. She didn't even note the moment when her legs wrapped around his body, and he supported her with his solid arms.

Everything was happening so smoothly that Marlene felt like she was made just for kissing Sirius. Until at one point, she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. The feeling was so strange and exciting at the same time that she gently gasped. Her body suddenly didn't automatically know what to do.

But Sirius was patient. He guided her, and without using words, taught Marlene what she should do.

Marlene had no idea how long their kiss lasted. When they finally broke apart, she was breathless and catching her oxygen greedily.

And just as she hadn't been able to come up with a single coherent thought before that kiss, after it, she knew one thing almost immediately: she was madly in love with Sirius.

Marlene McKinnon's first kiss belonged to Sirius Black.

It was also their first kiss together.

~~_And Marlene knew that was terribly naive. And of course, it was unlikely. After all, they were young, and so much could still happen in life. She could still meet loads of other boys and experience first kisses with them._~~

But then at that moment, seconds after they stopped kissing, and Sirius pointed his finger at the window behind her, and she saw a shooting star, Marlene had one wish.

Her wish was that her first kiss with Sirius would also be for both of them their last first kiss ever.

And her wish had come true.


End file.
